Road Trip
by can'thearyou
Summary: Three Friends. One annoying brother. One car. Two weeks. Oh the possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**MILEY POV**

Outgoing. Friendly. Girly. Those are just some of the words kids at school would use to describe me. Sometimes Lily says I'm overly-friendly. Lily Truscott is my best friend. We've been best friends since I moved to Malibu a few years ago. Speaking of Lily here she is now.

"Hey Miles you ready?" Lily said bouncing into the room.

She is way to hyper in the morning.

"I'm almost ready Lily"

"I'm so excited"Lily said hopping from one foot to the other.

"I can tell"

"Aren't you excited its the last day before spring break" Lily said _finally_ sitting still.

"Super dee duper excited"

Don't ya just love my sarcasm?

"Well prepare to be more excited because I have arrived" my annoying brother Jackson said.

"What do you want Jackson" I said rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you and this little cutie wanted a ride to school"Jackson said slinging his arm around Lily.

"First eww" Lily said pushing his arm off "second, whats in it for you?"

"Cant a guy offer his little sister and her friend a ride to school?" Jackson said.

"No" me and Lily said.

"Fine, Dad said we needed some sibling bonding time and I figure this is as close as we're gonna get" Jackson said.

"Thought so" I said.

"Well hurry up if you wanna give Oken a ride" Jackson said leaving.

Oh no here it comes.

"Oliver's coming" Lily said i a sing-song voice.

Okay so I've kinda sorta got a crush on my other best friend Oliver Oken and Lily wont let me live it down. Some best friend she is right. I mean sure Oliver's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he is sweet and so funny. Also have you seen him? He is completely gorgeous, long shaggy brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in. But I don't like him that much.

"We always go to school with Oliver"

"Yeah but you've got a crush on him.

"I do not!"

"Have you see your history book" Lily said picking up my notebook.

Okay so nearly every page where I was supposed to be taking notes was heavily decorated with me and Oliver's names in little hearts. I cant help it he is in my class and I get easily distracted. I mean who wouldn't, the way his nose crinkles when he's thinking, which doesn't happen very often. The way he flips his hair out of his eyes, or the cute way it falls over his eyes when he's sleeping, or..

"Miley!" Lil yelled.

"Huh?"

"Geez talk about your space case" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry what were we talking about?"

"You...Oliver...ring any bells?" Lily said

"Oh yea its just a little crush"

"Little crush! You're practically i love with the boy" i said.

"I do not love him"

"You know what I love?" Jackson said popping his head into the room "not being late to school so lets get a move on"

"We're comin"

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"How are my fav ladies doin?" Oliver said sliding into the backseat and slinging an arm around each of us.

"Well I'd be much better if people learned to keep their hands to themselves" Lily said pushing his arm off.

"Why cant you be more cooperative like Miley" Oliver said pulling me closer.

Let me tell you I just about melted into the car seat.

"Miley's only cooperative because she..."

"Hey Jackson turn it up I love this song" I said interrupting Lily.

"Of course you do its your song" Jackson said turning up 'If We Were A Movie'

"Hmm... reminds me of some people" Lily said looking pointedly at me and Oliver.

Oliver dropped his arm from around me and looked away. My first turned as red as humanly possible. Can you say awkward?

"Good one Lily, that describes Mr and Mrs. Oken perfectly" Jackson said laughing

Great Jackson's in on it to this morning could not get any worse.

"Me and Miley? Eww gross! Right Miles?" Oliver said scratching his neck nervously.

Okay I spoke to soon my morning did get worse. Talk about a stab through the heart.

"Yeah totally gross"

And of course the ever sensitive Jackson continued to laugh.

"Maybe we should just drop it" Lily said sympathetically.

Finally the best friend returns.

"But its to funny" Jackson said.

This was gonna be a long car ride.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"I'm really sorry Miley" Lily said.

"Its okay Lils I'm totally over it"

"Well okay if you're.."

"Gross?! I cant believe he said 'Eww gross'"

"I thought you were over it" Lily said.

"I am totally...I cant believe he thinks I'm gross"

"Miley he doesn't think _your_ gross he just thinks the thought of you together as more than friends is gross." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily I feel so much better."

"I said that wrong didn't I" Lily said.

This day just gets better and better for me. And look it just got a whole lot better theres my _lovely _brother waiting at my locker.

"What do you want?"

"This is gonna be the best Spring Break ever! Minus some technicalities." Jackson said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"My dad is letting drive to Florida without him" Jackson said.

"Yay two weeks without an annoying brother!"

Looks like my day was looking up.

"Not so fast Miles your coming with me" Jackson said.

I keep jinxing myself don't I? To put the cherry on top of my fantasticmorning I fainted in the middle of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDNT OWN IT LAST CHAPTER AND I DONT OWN IT NOW**

"Daddy!" I yelled.

This is not happening to me. I can not spend two weeks in a car with that thing. Oh gosh I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Daddy!" I yelled again.

"Whats wrong Bud?" he said coming downstairs.

"Don't you 'Bud' me Mister!"

"Miles calm down" Jackson said.

"Calm down! I just had the worst day of my life and you want me to calm down!"

Okay sometimes I cold be a little over dramatic.

"What happened at school today?" my dad said.

"School is not whats wrong. You and these crazy ideas is whats wrong"

"I'm guessing Jackson told you about your little trip" he said.

"Yeah I told her and she totally fainted right in the middle of the hallway it was hilarious" Jackson said laughing.

This is why we don't get along. He is the worst brother ever!

"Shut up Jackson!" I said.

"Now Miley I think this is a good idea" my dad said.

Good idea! Is he off his meds or something? How can this possibly be a good idea?

"You and Jackson have been fighting nonstop so I thought this would be good for you" Dad said.

"You think putting two people who don't get along in a car together alone for two weeks is a good idea"

"Yeah I do" he said.

This is what I get for letting him watch Oprah. He's going all Dr. Philbilly again. Thats it no more Oprah for him ever again!

"Daddy please don't make me do this"

"Sorry Mile there's no way out of this" he said.

No way out? Does he not know who he is dealing with?

"What about Hannah? She cant just dissapear over Spring Break thats one of her busiest times"

Ha ha got him there.

"I already cleared her schedule" he said.

Guess I didn't find a way.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"This. Sucks. Big. Time."

"Miley quit banging your head before you give yourself a concussion" Lily said.

Me, Lily, and Oliver were all sprawled out across my room while I wallowed in self pity.

"You done packing yet?" Dad said coming into the room.

"I didn't even start"

"I know you're upset but I know something that will cheer you up" he said smiling.

"Unless you got Jackson a one way ticket to Antarctica nothing is gonna put a smile on this face"

"How bout if your best friends join you on this trip" he said.

"Yay!" I said jumping up to hug him.

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk" my dad said leaving.

"OMG this is so exciting" Lily said bouncing.

"Yeah this is pretty cool" Oliver said.

"You guys should stay the night" I said.

"Awesome I'm gonna go home and pack I'll be right back" Lily said running out.

"I guess I should go pack too" Oliver said.

"Yeah you should."

Insert awkward silence. Ever since this morning things have been a little off between me and Oliver.

"Miley?" Oliver said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're gross" he said.

"Its okay don't worry about it Oliver, I said you were gross too. Remember?"

"Okay then. Come over here and give Smokin Oken a hug." Oliver said spreading his arms out.

Now what kind of friend would I be if I left him hanging. Man this feels so right to be in his arms.

"I'm gonna go okay" Oliver said brushing a stray hair out of my face. (somebody scoop me up cause I just melted in his arms)

"Mhmm" was all I could say.

What's he doing? Why is he looking at me like that? Oh Lord he's gonna kiss me. The perfect ending to a horrible day. Come on Oken do it! Why are your lips moving so slow? Hey I'll help you out, here comes my lips!

"Hey Miles have you seen my flippers?" Jackson said opening my door.

And of course Oliver jumped away from me. Does anybody want a brother? He's free! Please somebody take him.

"No Jackson I haven't seen you stupid flippers" I said through clenched teeth.

"Geez no need to get hostile lady" he said leaving.

Great another awkward silence.

"Uh.. I'm gonna go now" Oliver said heading towards the door.

"Yeah see you in a while"

Great just freaking great. Where's Lily when you need her?

"I'm back" Lily said bursting into the room.

Man that was freaky.

"How did you get back so fast? You just left"

"I'm on a sugar high" she said.

I left it at that. Sometimes its best not to ask Lily to many questions.

"Anyway, what was up with Oliver he looked kinda weird when I passed him" Lily said sitting down.

"Well.."

"Ooh I like where this is going" Lily said.

"I haven't even said anything yet"

"Yeah but you're blushing so either something cute or embarrassing happened." Lily said matter of factly.

"Well me and Oliver kinda sorta almost kissed"

"Ooh cute and embarrassing gimme details" she said.

"Okay so.."

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"Miley I still cant find my flippers" Jackson said.

"Boy if you don't quit bugging me bout those dang flippers" I said.

"Did you check the dishwasher" Lily said.

"No. Great idea Lily" Jackson said running into the kitchen

"Why would his flippers be in the dishwasher?" Oliver said.

"Because that's where I put them" Lily said laughing.

"Lily you're a genius" Jackson said running into the living room.

Jackson picked Lily up and swung her around. I guess he really wanted those flippers. When he put her down they kinda locked eyes for a while which was weird. She was kinda looking at him the way I look at... Oh man Lily likes Jackson!

"Ahem" Oliver said.

"I'm gonna go walk my dog" Jackson said running upstairs.

"We don't have a dog" I called after him.

"So.. Lily" Oliver said.

"Don't start with me Oken" Lily said.

"Fine I will" I said.

"Noo" Lily moaned.

"You kids better get to bed you got an early start tomorrow." my dad said.

"Good idea Mr. Stewart. Good night everybody" Lily said running upstairs.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" I said chasing her upstairs.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"Tell me again why we're up so early" Oliver said yawning.

"To beat traffic" Jackson said dragging the last bag into the trunk.

"I call backseat cause I need to stretch out" I said.

"Oh shotgun" Oliver said.

"No way dude your feet reek" Jackson said.

"Guess that puts Lily up front" I said nudging her.

"Whatever" Lily said blushing and getting in the front.

So here we go the start of a two week trip. Maybe along the way I could get the courage to tell Oliver how I felt. And I also have to hook my best friend up with my brother, as weird as that is.

"Are we there yet?" Oliver said.

"We just left ya donut" I said.

I meant donut in the nicest way possible. Cause personally I like donuts.

"Yea Oken don't start" Jackson said.

"Geez sorry" Oliver said shifting in his seat.

"Oliver stop moving" I said.

"Sorry" he said throwing an arm around me.

Okay so I guess things aren't as awkward as I thought they were gonna be. Now this is the place. My head on Oliver's shoulder his arm around. This is perfect.

"Are we there yet?" Oliver said.

"Oliver!" we all yelled.

This was gonna be a _long _trip.

**AN: I KINDA FORGOT MY AUTHORS NOTE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YEAH. BUT THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER. SO CLICK MY FAVORITE BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BAD. AND THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SUCKISH IN MY OPINION. BUT I'M ALWAYS MY TOUGHEST CRITIC LOL. WELL ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE THRID CHAPTER OF MY SECOND STORY I THINK THEY GET THE POINT**

I am not a happy person right now. You wanna know why? It's because Jackson, being the idiot he is, passed like a million gas stations saying that he would make it. Shows how right he was seeing as how we are stuck on the side of the road. Which leads me to my second problem. Stuck alone in a car with Oliver. I know what you're thinking why doesn't she wanna be alone with Oliver doesn't she like him? I do but it is so unbelievably awkward right now. We've been in silence for like a hour now. I bet you guys have another question like why isn't Lily with you? Well of course she wanted to tag along with Jackson, and I asked to go but Jackson said he needed someone to stay with the car and that he couldn't trust Oliver alone so here I am. But I think the real reason he didn't want me to go is because...

"Miley?" Oliver said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

Silence. See what I mean its really awkward and I have no idea why.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Oh right! Mm... remember the other night when our lips kinda almost touched?"

"Ohm"

"I wasn't really gonna kiss you. You know that right?"

Mayday! Mayday! Abort conversation I repeat abort conversation!

"Yeah of course I know that"

"Good cause I didn't want you think that I was gonna kiss you then get all weirded out by me or anything."

"Nope everything's good. Believe me Oken you can't get any weirder."

Being a secret popstar sure makes you a good liar. Everything is not good.

**OLIVER POV**

I have to be just about the biggest idiot in the world. Did I just say that I wasn't gonna kiss her? Because that sure is what I was gonna do. Now she's gonna think that I don't like her. Man I am a donut.

"We're back" Lily said getting into the car.

"Where's Jackson?" Miley asked.

Gosh her accent is so cute. That is wanna the first things that attracted me to her. Well that and her hair always smells like strawberries. Not that I smell her hair or anything like that. Okay not all the time.

"He's putting the gas in the car" Lily said.

"Alright we're ready to rock and roll" Jackson said getting in and starting the car.

If you think what just happened with Miley was horrible wait until you hear about the rest of my day.

What happens next makes this the highlight. Okay the second highlight.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

**MILEY POV**

Remember when I said Jackson was the biggest idiot? Well that changed this afternoon when Oliver took the title from him.

"How come I never get to sit up front?" Oliver asked as me and Lily switched seats.

"Because your feet stink" Jackson said.

"No they don't do they Lily?" Oliver asked sticking his foot up in front to Lily's face.

"Eww Oliver don't do that ever again if you want to live" Lily said pushing his foot away.

"Oliver quit being gross" I said.

"This is why I like sitting up front" Lily said.

"No you like sitting up front because you like mmph"

I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence. He is such an idiot. He was about to... oh my god did he just do what I think he did.

"Eww Oliver" I said pulling my hand away from his mouth.

"Did you just lick her hand?" Jackson said laughing.

"Oliver that is so gross" Lily said in disgust.

I can't believe he licked my hand. He won't kiss me but he'll lick my hand. That makes perfect sense.

"You're so disgusting" I said wiping my hand on his shirt.

"Your hand tastes like Doritos" Oliver said.

"You're gross" Lily said.

"Its her fault she put her hand on my mouth." Oliver said.

"I was trying to stop you"

"Why all I was gonna say was that Lily likes sitting up front because she liked Jackson." Oliver said.

See what I mean? He's just not very bright. Its a good thing he's cute. To bad Lily doesn't see it that way. Now I'm gonna summarize the next five minutes for you. Now Lily obviously didn't like what Oliver said and she asked him to repeat it, you know a rhetorical question. But Oliver being the donut that he is repeated what he said. Lily said a few words which are not appropriate for children so I shall not repeat them. Then, oh boy this is where it gets good, Lily climbed over the seat and tried to kill poor Oliver. So now we have one pissed Truscott, one broken Oken (an: one of my fav writers on fanfic lol) , one amused Stewart (me), and a very confuses Stewart.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

**OLIVER POV**

I'm not very bright am I? I should not have said that. Man Lily hits so hard. She's really mad at me. Her and her lover boy, don't tell Lily I said that, went for a walk so Lily could cool off. Me and Miley are currently sitting in the car in the parking lot of a drugstore.

"Lily really messed you up" Miley said laughing.

"It's not funny she could have killed me"

"She should have. You shouldn't have said anything."

"I didn't mean to sometimes I don't think."

"Sometimes?"

"Ha ha"

"I'm kidding. Come here so I can get that cut on your chin."

I moved closer to her as she began to work on my battle wounds. Man her hair smells really good. Not that I'm sniffing it or anything she's just really close.

"Your hair smells really good."

"What?" Miley said looking up.

We. Are. So. Close. Our noses are touching. Should I move away because she doesn't seem like she's moving. Alright Oken be a man and kiss her. Oh my god what do I do? What if she slaps me or something? What if she hates me? I cant handle the pressure! I've gotta make a choice! Okay okay I'm gonna do it. I really am. Here I go.

**MILEY POV**

Oh sweet nibblets I am kissing Oliver Oken. Oliver Oken is kissing me. I must be dreaming. Oh man I am definitely not dreaming. This cannot get any better.

"Jeez Oken get off my sister" Jackson said pulling Oliver by the shirt.

Jackson always has perfect timing doesn't he?

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're all over my baby sister."

"I'm sorry don't hit me I can't take anymore pain today."

"I'm not gonna hit you yet. Just get up front."

"I thought I wasn't allowed up there"

"Anything to keep your lips as far away from my sister as possible."

So this was turning out to be a good trip for me so far. If only I hadn't spoken so soon.

**AN: AS YOU NOTICED I DID THE WHOLE SWITCHING POINT OF VIEW THING. IF THAT WAS CONFUSING FOR ANYONE I WONT DO IT AGAIN. I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD WORK BETTER IF I HAD OLIVER'S POINT OF VIEW IN THERE. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HOLA READERS! IT IS NOW OBVIOUSLY TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER YAY!!! BUT BEFORE I START I'D LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**

**OLIVER POV**

I hate my life I really do. We just got to our hotel and right now I think I'm in hell. Hey that rhymed. Look at the time. Its 8 on the dot. Miley's really hot. Lily's almost beat me to death. Jackson has bad breath. And its all fricky fricky fresh. Word! Ahem, sorry I get distracted easily. Anyway, like I was saying this is horrible. I can't go anywhere without Jackson following me. He really wants me to stay away from Miley. He even got the girls a room on a whole different floor. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to tie a bell around my neck or put a tracking system in my foot or something.

"Hey Oken"

"Yea Jackson?"

"Get over here"

"Why? Hey whats that bell for"

"I found it on the floor now get over here I just wanna talk to you"

Why would Jackson wanna talk to me? He doesn't even like me. He's told me this several times before.

"Yeah?" I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Lets talk about some things" he said.

"What kind of things."

"Oh you know skateboarding, surfing, food, Lily" he said mumbling the last part.

"What was that?"

"I said I wanna talk about Lily" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want the girls to hear us"

"But they're a whole floor below us"

"They have their ways"

"You know you're right. Like this one time"

"Don't care" he said interrupting me.

"Jeez rudey."

"Anyway" he said getting up and checking the room.

"What do you wanna know about Lily?"

"Ah you know just little things."

"What kind of things?"

"You know things she likes, like foods what she likes to do when shes not with you guys."

"Why do you wanna know all this stuff"

"Why do you think"

"I don't know thats why I asked"

"IlikeLily" he whispered.

"Can you stop whispering"

"I said that I like Lily"

"Oh well um why are you telling me this"

"Well I need your help"

"Me?"

"Well yeah. You're just as bad with girls as I am"

"Hey! How is insulting me gonna get me to help you?"

"Well I figured my sistered kissed you so you must know some things seeing as she is way outta your league Oken."

"Okay I'll help you. But if you hurt Lily I'll hurt you okay?"

"Was that supposed to be a threat because I don't feel very threatened."

Oh yeah this was the start of a _beautiful_ friendship.

**MILEY POV**

"Aww Miley tell me again" Lily said.

"Lilly I've told you a billion times"

I've been telling Lily about the kiss non-stop. She's really starting to work my nerves. But all this talking about the kiss is starting to make me paranoid. What if Oliver just kissed me because he thought thats what I wanted.

"What if Oliver doesn't like me" I said frantically.

"He kissed you didn't he?"

"Well what if he did it only because he thought that was what I wanted"

"That does sound like something Oliver would do"

"Lily!"

What?"

"You're supposed to be making feel better not worse."

"Jeez sorry"

"What am gonna do? I can't just ask him if he likes me cause if he doesn't than I'll be so humiliated" I said pacing the room.

"Miley calm down. You're freaking out" Lily said grabbing my shoulders.

"I am not freaking out!!"

I'm freaking out aren't I? I cant help it its what I do. I freak out and I overreact.

"I have an idea" Lily said.

"Lily for the last time love potions do not work"

"Fine" Lily said crossing her arms "I have another idea then"

"Cupid doesn't exist either"

"Okay I have yet another idea, and don't say anything until I finish."

"Okay go ahead"

"Well just pretend the kiss never happened and that you don't like him"

"And thats supposed to help me how?"

"Well Oliver being Oliver will either freak out because he does like you and he thinks he embarrassed himself by kissing you. Or he'll forget all about it because he doesn't like you."

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Have I ever been wrong? Never mind don't answer that."

Okay I sure hope this works. Otherwise this could turn out really bad.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

**OLIVER POV**

Okay so on my way to the vending machine I had the strangest encounter with Miley. When I brought up the kiss she totally was like oh it was nothing just caught up in the moment. She acted like it never happened. And you know what I'm totally freaking out! She doesn't like me I know it and I looked like an idiot for kissing her. Did I mention that I'm freaking out. I really need help and Jackson is obviously gonna be no help to me. I know who I need help from. He's the last person in the world I wanna call but desperate times call for desperate measures. I hope this works. Otherwise this could be the biggest mistake ever.

**HANNAH MONTANA**

**MYSTERY POV**

So I'm sitting in my room watching this awesome show called Zombie High. This Jake Ryan guy is an amazing actor and he is extremely handsome. Great my cellphones ringing and its all the way across the room.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jake it's Oliver. Oliver Oken."_

"Hey man whats up"

"_Nothing really, I actually need a favor"_

"How many autographs do you need?"

"_Thats not what I want"_

"Well what is it then?"

"_Well you see there's this girl..."_

After that I kinda drowned him out. I kinda figured he was talking about Lily. I always had a feeling about those two. You know what else he also... wait a minute. What did he just say?

"Can you repeat that I didn't quite catch it."

"_I said that I like Miley and I need your help"_

"Miley? As in Miley Stewart?"

"_Do we know any other Miley's?"_

You've gotta be kidding me. My Miley? Did this guy seriously just ask me to help him get with my ex-girlfriend? He wants to get with my girl? No way! But then again...

"You know Oken since I'm a nice guy I'll help you out"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah man of course"

"_Cool, I've gotta go but see ya later right?"_

"Definitely"

I lied. I told Oken a big fat lie. I'm not a nice guy. Does this guy really think I'm gonna help him go out with my girl? He really is a donut. By the end of Spring Break, Miley will be in my arms again. You can bet on it.

**AN: YES YES I BROUGHT JAKE INTO THE STORY. BUT THIS TIME HE'S NOT SO CUTE AND LOVABLE. LEAVE REVIEWS. **


End file.
